Four Years Can Feel Like an Eternity
by Dark Fade
Summary: Nobody said highschool was easy. Contains: Drugs, abuse, drinking, and sexual referances.   Major pairings: SasuNaru, SasoDei, KakuHida, and KisaIta.  I fixed Chapter 1


_**Eeeeep. Alright, I'm a little worried. Im hoping this story turns out about maybe 25-30 chapters long. At least that's how it's looking with the plot. Maybe it will be a bit shorter. I'm not making any update promises seeing as I am swamped with end of year exams, tests, I'm co-writing my third book with a friend and it has to be finished by August (and that takes a big chunk of my time) But I should be able to update at least once a week. **_

_** Warnings: Rated T (rating may go up) Swearing, sexual references, abuse, drugs, and overall high school like settings and surroundings. **_

_** Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would already be a spin off series based solely on the Akatsuki! **_

"You better stay out of my fucking way, you damned queer." Ruko slammed Naruto's head into the locker one last time before mumbling a few incoherent profanities. The blonde lay slumped on the ground, tenderly touching his head wound as he gazed up at the bully. "If I ever catch you looking at me again, I'll permanently shut your eyes, got it faggot?"

"Yeah, yeah. I believe I have better tastes, than you." He mumbled, averting his eyes to the ground. This awarded him with a sharp kick to the ribs.

"What did you say fairy? Want to repeat that?" Ruko snarled, towering over Naruto. "I'm a _catch_ your fucking faggot, you probably dream of getting guys like me in your little fantasies." He spat, starting to walk away. He waved a hand over his shoulder muttering, "Have fun burning in hell, you aid infested freak."

Naruto sat crumpled on the ground, his body aching from the lashes. As he exhaled and rested his head against the locker he was previously being shoved into, his heart began to slow. Damn that guy. He had been beating the hell out him since freshmen year. Naruto shivered. At least his friend wasn't with him this time. "That son of a bitch." He muttered, running a hand through his wild hair.

"Naruto?" He glanced up to see Sasuke peering down at him, concern visible behind the raven haired teens emotionless eyes. "What happened?"

"It was just some dude messing with me. It's nothing, really." Sasuke held out a hand, helping Naruto to his feet. "What? Don't give me that look. It was seriously nothing." Sasuke raised a brow and reached out, wiping a drop of blood from Naruto's face.

"Blood typically isn't a sign of 'nothing' happening, Naruto." The blonde sighed and grinned.

"Whatever. Lunch is about to start. Want to race? I bet I can beat you. If I beat you to the cafeteria, you're buying my food. Including a chocolate chip cookie." Before Sasuke could give him an answer, Naruto tore through the large, main hallway, shoving past a small group of girls staring at Sasuke. He couldn't help but smile a bit. That idiot. But at least he was _his_ idiot.

Which meant he had to protect _his_ idiot… Sasuke glanced around the desolate hallway, searching for the punk who had been giving Naruto trouble. Although he usually wasn't violent, he considered allowing this to be an exception. He had been noticing more bruises and cuts on Naruto lately. He knew that Kakashi and Iruka weren't the type to abuse Naruto. This meant someone else was doing it. Or some other people. He would find whoever was damaging his Naruto, and put an end to it. Would he allow Naruto to find out that he had interfered?

Hell no. Naruto believed he could take care of himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes. If that was the case, the bastard who was constantly messing with him, would have already been dealt with.

As Naruto walked out of the lunch line, leaving Sasuke behind to tend to his food bill, he began to walk through the sea of chairs to get to their usual lunch table. As he sat down, Deidara leaned across the empty seat that was soon to be Sasuke's, and whispered: "I think Hidan and Kakuzu just came back into the building from Kakuzu's car. Hidan's limping." The blonde grinned, glancing from Naruto to Sasori who had just sat down. "Did you hear that, Danna?"

"Let me guess? Gossip?" The red head asked dryly, sipping from his sweet tea. Deidara nodded vividly and whispered the news into his 'Danna's' ear. Sasori sighed, shook his head, and draped an arm around his lover's shoulders. "If you weren't cute…" He mumbled. Deidara beamed. Naruto laughed and watched as Hidan did indeed, struggle with walking from his lunch line with Kakuzu. They were always so horny.

"I bought some extra fries for you." A dark voice said from behind him. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke sliding his backpack onto his chair. "I heard your stomach grumbling in the hallway."

"Thanks." Naruto took the fries off Sasuke's tray.

"Where is Itachi?" The raven haired teen questioned, gazing at the empty seat in front of him. Normally he and Kisame sat there.

"I don't know. Yum, this cookie is really good. Thanks." Naruto smiled, taking a large bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto glanced up to see an unfamiliar face towering over the empty chair. "I'm glad I found you, I have some questions about our project!" The teen had snow white hair and dark purple eyes, similar to Hidan's. Naruto's eyes narrowed. There was something about this guy…

"I assumed you would come speak with me before we began. What are your questions, Suigetsu?" Sasuke's eyes twinkled with amusement. Naruto folded his arms, irritated. Who the hell was this guy? And why the hell did he make Sasuke light up like that? Oh yeah, there defiantly was _something_ about this guy, and Naruto didn't like it all.

"We really need to discuss what genre we want this movie to be in, the plot, the characters, genders, and pretty much everything." Suigetsu laughed and sat down, stacking his hands on top of the table.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in Itachi's seat?" Naruto grinned as Hidan loomed above Suigetsu. Yes, Hidan would make him move.

"I'm Suigetsu, and no one was sitting here. I'm Sasuke's friend." Suigetsu didn't seem even remotely fazed by Hidan's aggression, or intimidating stature.

"Alright, cool." The Jashinist shrugged and sat down.

What the hell!

_**Yeah, I really didn't like this chapter but it was necessary for the plot. I hope you enjoyed! Oh, the chapters will sort of alternate between the characters. For example, I believe the next one will be solely focused on Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. 3 **_


End file.
